Electrical switches, particularly circuit breakers, are used in switchgear assemblies as feed and outgoer switches. Depending on the site of installation and the design of the switchgear assembly used, energy flows through an electrical switch or circuit breaker in the installation position from top to bottom or from bottom to top.
In order to supply power to a switch-internal electronics system, electrical switches, in particular circuit breakers, can have an internal voltage tap. The internal voltage tap has to tap off the voltage at the feed of the switchgear assembly. Said feed is located at the top or bottom main connection, depending on the installation position of the electrical switch. Therefore, the position of the voltage tap is typically defined when a customer places an order. One disadvantage of this is that the direction of the feed can change in the planning phase, with the result that circuit breakers have to be subsequently modified or reordered. This generates additional costs and a time delay for customers.